Tenten's Choice
by Riko Kiyoko
Summary: What happens when you click with a guy you've barely known?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I watched, bored, as my teammates sparred with one another. From my position in the tree, I had an excellent view of the fight. I could see immediately how much they'd grown over the years, how much stronger they were. Neither were bulky and huge, but lean and fit in a pleasent way, the kind a girl could get used to.

I sighed, thinking of how neither would ever show romantic intrest towards me. I was just a teammate, and '_one_ _of the_ _guys_'. Because of my addiction to well....anything sharp and deadly, or in other words, weapons, guys didn't find me attractive and were put off by the obsession. That's why I've never once had a boyfriend. It's also the reason why Ino is making me go on a blind date. Why I even agreed to it in the first place baffles me even at this very moment.

I glanced up at the sky, anxious since the sun was already lowering and it meant it was almost time for my date. I still had to get ready for the stupid thing since Ino would kill me if I wore what I trained in.

I swung my legs back and forth, picking up momentum, before I jumped out of the tree and onto the hard forest floor, landing expertly on the balls of my feet.

Gai-sensei glanced over and then smiling briefly he turned his attention back to the boys. That really pissed me off. He never paid me any attention, just Neji and Lee.

I huffed but turned away. I kept my rage bottled up because I knew I'd regret saying something later.

I walked home, not in any hurry.

When I did reach my apartment, I saw that it was half past six. My eyes widened. I'd forgotten that the sun didn't set as early as it used to since it was summer. I barely contained my scream. I had just half an hour to get ready. **_Shit_**!

* * *

I nearly ran into the restaurant. I was nearly late, just two minutes to spare. Ino told me that if I wanted to get on the right track with this guy I had to be there promptly at seven. He didn't like wasting time.

I calmly brushed off my clothes and headed up to the waiter.

"I'm meeting Haru Tsuda." I spoke in a low voice. He looked down at his list of reservations briefly.

"He hasn't yet arrived, shall I escort you to a table miss?" I nodded, uncomfortable with the look he was giving me. He picked up a menu and lead me to an empty table in the back of the restaurant.

I thanked him politely and sat down, smoothing out the skirt of my dress as I did so.

Maybe I could still return the dress....after all I'm only going to wear it this once...

After a while I looked up from staring at the menu and saw that it was five minutes after seven.

Some prompt guy this was.

I began to get impatient as the time passed by.

After twenty minutes of waiting I let out a growl.

I abruptly stood and began to head for the exit. It was then that I noticed Naruto sitting by himself, picking at some food he'd ordered. Now, it's not like I know him really well, but he looked so miserable. Also, this was a chance to get myself properly acquainted with the loud blond, well at least until whoever he was waiting for came. I decided to sit with him. I walked over and just sat down. He looked up from picking at his food, and for a brief moment I saw hope in his eyes just before I saw I wasn't who he expected and it died away.

"Hi." He didn't respond. "So who are you waiting for?"

Was it just me or did his eyes just get duller?

"Sakura-chan." Oh. The girl he was half in love with. The girl he'd been on a team with for the last six years. The girl who never really cared for him or his company.

"Ohh. She stood you up?" His eyes darkened, glaring at me. "I was stood up too. Ino set me up for a blind date. One who didn't even bother to come." I shook my head, disgust and dislike for the guy overwhelming me.

"So anyway, how bout me and you stick together. After all, dumpee's must watch each others back." What I said brought a smile to his face, which was what I was aiming for. "So...how bout it?"

There was a moment of silence, he was considering the offer.

"Alright."

I smiled, pleased with his answer.

Who knows, this could be a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up with a smile on my face. One that nothing and no one could ever wipe off.

I felt excited and anxious. I couldn't wait until tonight.

I was going on a date with Naruto-kun.

Last night wasn't really an official date since we didn't go out with the meaning of ending up with one another as our date, but tonight would be.

We had a lot in common. A lot more than I though possible. We both liked training, we were also both orphans, though for two completely different reasons, we also were the ones no one paid attention to.

I sighed happily before I glanced at my alarm clock, then I let out a shriek. Oh _my **Kami**_! I was late for training. I was never late! Ever. I scrambled out of bed and fell in a heap onto the carpeting, my legs tangled in my sheets. I gave myself a moment to calm down. If I rushed than something bad was going to happen. I knew that it would since it always did.

I slowed my frantic movements and forced myself to keep at a normal pace as I untangled myself. I got up and practically ran to the bathroom, forgetting to be slow and calm. I was like a whirlwind, a tornado, and I tore throughout my apartment, trying to get ready in the fastest time possible. I probably broke a record with the pace I was going at.

When I was finally finished, I nearly forgot to lock up. I did that and spun on my heel, only to walk straight into Naruto. We fell onto the concrete, our limbs tangled.

"Oh Kami! I'm so sorry Naruto!" I jumped up and helped him to his feet. It was then that I began to wonder why he would be here in the first place. His apartment was halfway across town and it wasn't time for our date yet, so I was puzzled.

I lifted a brow.

He just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I..um..." He couldn't seem to get out what he was trying to say. I giggled as his face turned beet red. "Well...I..It's just that....I don't want you to feel as if you have to come tonight!" He finally shouted out.

I blinked. Well that surprised me.

"But...I want to..." I was confused with his meaning. "You...don't want me to come-"

"No! I-I mean of course I want you to come, I just...if you feel as if I'm pressuring you into coming..." He trailed off, distressed at trying to say what he needed to.

"I don't feel pressured to come, Naruto-kun. I want to. A lot actually."I turned red when his eyes widened with realization.

"Oh....well then I'll just see you tonight." He said after a moment. I grinned.

"Yup. See you tonight!" I called after he began to walk away.

I couldn't help myself, I just stood there, smiling like an idiot, watching as he walked away, staying like that until he was well out of sight.

"Tenten." A voice called from behind me. _Neji_. **Uh oh**.

I spun on my heel to face him. I totally forgot all about practice. _**Damn it**_. Now I was even **more **late. So late in fact that Gai-sensei had to send Neji to see if I was okay.

"Hi! I was just heading to the training grounds!" He just stared at me.

I gulped, but slowly inched my way past him, but before I could break out into a run, he had his hand clasped around my wrist.

"You were standing there, staring off into the distance with a goofy smile on your face. Why?" I gulped once more before forcing a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I yanked my hand out of his grip and jogged to the training grounds.

Neji couldn't know about my date. He was more protective of me than a pit bull and his favorite chew toy. I knew that he was so protective because he thought that I would be of no use to him if I let myself fall for a guy. He thought that I would no longer train and become all girly on him. I could never mistake those feelings for those of romantic interest.

* * *

I forced my feet to carry me all the way home.

I was so weak that I was close to the point of dragging myself there.

Neji and Lee trained me to the bone just because I was an hour late today. It's not as if they have a perfect record. They've been late multiple times. I'm the only one who's never been late before, well before today anyway.

Thank Kami that sensei made them stop. I wasn't going to be able to take much more of the beatings they were giving me.

Also I still had two hours before my date. Now I had time to get ready properly. I may be a tom-boy but I'm still a girl. I like, every other girl out there, liked to make sure I looked perfect for dates.

When I reached home-sweet-home, I nearly stumbled inside. I barely remembered to shut the door behind me, but when I did, I slumped to the ground, exhausted to the core.

I gave myself a moment of indulgence before I made myself head towards my room. I wanted everything to be perfect, absolutely perfect.

This date was that of a causal one so I didn't need to wear a formal dress this time. Naruto was taking me to see the fireworks tonight.

I pulled out an outfit that Ino made me buy a couple of days ago when she dragged me shopping. It would do nicely. Not too informal, but not formal. It was just perfect.

I placed the outfit onto my bed and made my way into the bathroom and to the tub.

I turned the hot water on first, then the cold. It was just out of habit.

I stripped, dropping my clothing to the floor without a second thought. By the time I was done the water filled the tub halfway. I turned it off and began to untie my hair. It fell down my back in waves when it was free. I then got into the bathtub, the hot water feeling like heaven against my aching muscles. I let out a moan.

When I finished soaking in the tub, I went back into my room, wrapping a towel around myself as I did so.

I picked up the outfit, a baby blue blouse and a white knee length skirt. Yup, it would do nicely. When I had it on, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was still down so I could barely recognize myself. I rarely wore my hair down, and when I did it was where no one else could see me with it that way. I didn't like it when people saw me with my hair that way for some reason. No one, not even my own team had seen me with my hair down, out of their usual buns.

I decided tonight I would wear it down. Naruto would be the first person to see me with my hair out of it's usual style. After all, he was going to be here to pick me up any second now. It was just a few more minutes until the date was to start.

I giggled. I couldn't wait! I was so happy. I twirled on my toes and dropped down onto my bed, letting out a happy sigh as I did so. I laid there for just a few moments when I heard the doorbell. "He's here!"

All of a sudden I became a bundle of nerves.

I slowly made my way to the front door but didn't bother seeing who it was since I was expecting just one person.

Boy, was I surprised when I opened the door and saw that it was Neji.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Neji! What are you doing here?!" I was shocked to see him standing there.

He made no move to reply, just stood there staring at me. It took me a moment to figure it out but it was then that I remembered that my hair was down. I pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. He sank down on my sofa, still staring at me.

"Neji!" I waved my hand in front of his face. He then snapped out of his reverie. His face became his usual emotionless mask once more since the shock wore off.

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "Gai-sensei and Lee asked me to ask you if you wanted to come with us to see the fireworks."

"No thanks. I'm already going out with someone else."

"Then cancel with them and come with us." I felt rage burn through me. If they think that when they want to do something and invite me at last minute and expect me to drop everything just to do as they please then they have another thing coming.

"Iie." He looked at me in disbelief. "If you guys wanted me to come with you, you should have asked me earlier. I've already said I'd go with someone else and I'm not going to cancel just because you guys say I should." There was no way in hell that I was going to cancel my date with Naruto-kun.

"But-"

"Out." I stopped his protests with just a single, searing look. He stood up abruptly and nodded.

"Hai." His eyes were flashing with anger but his face showed nothing as to how he felt.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." I muttered under my breath. I heard the door open and close, a sign that he had left and barely managed to contain a scream. How dare they think that I have no life! I picked up a pillow and threw it at the wall, venting out my anger. I began to breath heavily.

There was a knock on the door. I stalked over and this time looked through the peep hole. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Naruto. I yanked the door open and smiled brightly.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I've been waiting for you."

"Oh. Sorry if you've been waiting long." He upset with himself.

I barely suppressed a giggle.

"No, no. It's okay." Automatically his face brightened. I smiled.

He seemed to just then notice that my hair was down and his eyes widened.

I then noticed his hands behind his back. I stared pointedly at them and he blushed. He slowly brought them out from behind him and I saw that he had a beautiful assortment of flowers in his hands. My eyes rounded with pleasure. No one had ever given me flowers before.

"Oh! Thank you Naruto-kun!" I planted a quick kiss on his lips as I removed the flowers from his hands. Afterwards, ran into the kitchen and quickly filled a jar with water and placed the flowers in it. I didn't want them to die to quickly. If only they could last forever.

When I walked back into the living room, Naruto was standing awkwardly in the center of it. He looked so uncomfortable with nothing to do. I giggled and he grinned sheepishly at me. I grabbed my keys off the end table and slipped on my shoes.

"Let's go!" I was so excited. I grabbed his hand, pulling him behind me as I left the apartment and locked up before we headed off.

As we walked down the street, he was a good two feet away from me. It seemed to far a distance to be between us so I grabbed his hand and tugged him closer. He seemed uneasy with the contact but he complied with my wishes, getting more and more used to the notion after awhile. I smiled as we walked though out the town.

We stopped every once and awhile to browse and look at things the vender's were selling.

When we reached the river bank, he led me to a spot he'd probably picked out earlier and sat down. I sat next to him and we waited in silence for the fireworks to begin. I shivered a bit, since it was cooler outside and I was wearing a sleeveless blouse. He seemed to notice the brief shivering and placed one of his arms around me. I was automatically enveloped in his warmth. It was my turn then to blush, but he never saw it since it was so dark out.

I heard a boom above us in the sky and automatically looked up. As A ninja, anything that sounded like that could only be a bomb. I was alert and tense. This was the first time I've ever seen or heard fireworks so it can be easily assumed the I would mistake the sounds made by the fireworks as those of a bombs. I saw a varied assortment of lights in the sky and knew that the fireworks were now beginning. I settled back and made myself comfortable by resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

I made a moan of protest when I felt my warm pillow begin to move. It stopped for a few seconds but started up again. I opened my eyes and stared up into the amused ones of my date. I felt my face turn red from embarrassment.

Oh Kami! I fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder! I hastily leaned off of him. I can't believe I fell asleep.

"I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" I was so upset with myself. His eyes seemed show even more amusement at my statement.

"That's okay. I was near to falling asleep myself." His voice seemed deeper and more husky than usual. My body shivered, though it wasn't from the cold. He stood up and held out a hand to me. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up. I stood so close to him, mere centimeters separated our bodies. I stared into his eyes, mesmerized in them. My eyes began to droop slightly as I leaned closer to him.

"Naruto-kun." His name was a whisper on my lips before they clung to his. Our mouths moved together, in no rush to be separated. He let out a groan and pressed closer to me, much to my delight. I'd never felt such sensations before and knew that he was most likely the only one who'd ever make me feel this way.

His hands rubbed slowly up and down my sides, causing heat to pool in the bottom of my stomach. My fingers became tangled in his hair as I pushed harder against him. He groaned once more but broke the kiss, stepping away from me. He knew as well as I that if we continued we'd go farther than we were ready for. I licked my lips and his eyes seemed drawn to the motion. He stared hungrily at me, which I liked so much it's hard to describe, before he shook his head once to clear his mind.

"I'll walk you home." He said, much to my disappointment. I sighed. I wanted him and I was more than willing to continue where we left off, and I knew he knew it too since his eyes began to cloud once again with desire, but he turned and began to walk in the direction of my apartment so I had no choice but to follow him.

When we finally reached my place, he brushed his fingers through his hair. I unlocked the door slowly, but turned to him before I opened it. I saw how his eyes looked at me with such a longing that I'd only seen passed between young couples, but that's what we were. After all, we are dating so we'd be considered a couple in most people's minds. We were in mine. I had a boyfriend. _**Finally**_.

"I'll see you around." He said and turned away, beginning to walk towards his own home.

"Wait!" I called out. He halted in his tracks and looked back at me. "Um...how bout I cook us dinner tomorrow night?"

"Alright. What time should I be here?" He said, his eyes lit up, much to my relief. I really wanted to see him again, and soon.

"How about...um...does eight sound good to you?" I bit my lip but he nodded.

"See you then." He waved at me and I hesitantly raised mine to wave back.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I murmured as I watched him walk away. It wasn't until he was well out of sight that I finally went into my apartment, with it seeming so empty and lonely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When the smoke detector went off I nearly lost it. I came so close to throwing one of my finest china plates at the wall.

Today was one of the worst days of my life.

First, Neji and Lee trained me harder than they normally did, which was saying something, and I had to be taken to the infirmary so i could be healed.

Second, while I was at the hospital, I overheard some nurses saying that Hinata had become...depressed. She confessed to the guy she liked only to find out that he was already taken. She didn't take that all too well.

Third, it was Naruto she liked, which everyone apparently knew accept Naruto himself, which meant I knew as well. I was dating the guy she loved. I felt terrible.

Today was not a good day at all. And not to mention it, Naruto was going to be here soon.

I looked at the clock on my wall and saw that I had maybe forty-five minutes before he was going to get here.

**_Shit!_**

I needed help so I picked up my phone and speed dialed the one person who I absolutely did not want to talk too.

_Ino._

Sure, because of the disastrous blind date, I'm now with a wonderful guy, but hey, she can go a little overboard with things. Sometimes she scares me. I will also never tell her about Naruto and our relationship because if I did, it'd be all over town withing an hour of me telling her. She couldn't keep her mouth shut. No secret was ever safe with her. I'd just tell her that I needed something brought over pronto, something that looked made from scratch, or at least not done by the hands of a professional.

"Hello?" Ino answered after the first ring.

"Hey Ino, it's Tenten."

"Oh, hey Tennie! I was just thinking about-"

"Listen, I have a favor to ask you." I said interrupting her before she went on and on. "Can you get some take out from anywhere...well someplace a little fancy."

"Why?"

"Well....I have a guy coming over, and I was supposed to cook for him but it burned and-"

"A guy?! Is it the one I set you up with?" I sighed, knowing she was going to tell everyone if I told her.

"No. Just a guy I met the other day."

"It must've been earlier than the other day because dinner at someones' house is like third or fourth date material. Spill, who is it?"

"I can't tell you. We both know you'll tell someone and then so on and so forth until it's all over the village."

"All right, all right. I won't ask anymore." From this, I knew she caught the warning in my tone. "I'll be there in a few."

We both hung up.

I began to pace, before looking into the hall mirror, checking my appearance for any flaws. Satisfied, I went over to the couch in my living room and plopped down onto it. I was getting anxious and began to tap my foot.

Fifteen minutes went by. Thirty.

Just fifteen minutes until Naruto was due to arrive and there was a knock on the door.

I jumped up and rushed to the door.

When I saw that it was only Lee my spirits dropped.

"Tenten, Lady Hokage says you are needed. It's urgent." His voice was brisk and I knew it was serious. It must've been the Sound Village again. We are just on the brink of war with them and almost all of the Anbu and Jounin have been called back into the village just in case something happens and we need them. We didn't need another event like the one six years ago.

I nodded and walked outside, locking up behind me, and followed Lee.

We went straight to the Hokage's tower.

Almost all of the ninja, even Genin, were present, others were still arriving just like I, and I knew that something bad happened. Tsunade stared into the crowd, having an excellent view of everyone from her position on top of the tower, and when she saw that most of us were here she began, knowing the others who had yet to arrive would be informed all everything by the ones who had heard.

"Today, I have received word of an attack on the village." Everyone hushed up at the sound of her voice. "I will not let the same thing that happened six years ago happen now. I will not allow it. We cannot afford to let them attack first."

Everyone tensed, awaiting orders.

"Tomorrow morning, at dawn, we will attack." She let out a sigh. "I suggest you all get a good night's sleep and say your good-byes for some of you may not come back from the battle field alive."

Everyone was silent.

"That is all."

I sighed and glanced around. I spotted Naruto right away, he looked in my direction when he felt my stare. Our eyes locked and he slowly shook his head. At least I knew that he wasn't going to come to the date. We both would need to rest up for tomorrow and that wouldn't happen if we had a date tonight. I nodded in reply and turned to walk away.

As luck would have it I happened to pass Ino on my way back to my apartment.

"Hey." Ino looked sad. I must've had the same face because she looked even more depressed. I knew that the both of us were not looking forward to the war. It only meant more deaths and our ninja population was at an all-time low already. "So, I'm guessing that you don't need that takeout anymore."

I nodded.

"Alright. Well, see ya tomorrow." She started walking away.

"See ya." I called after her and she lifted a hand to signal that she heard me.

I turned and walked back to my apartment, feeling empty and lonely.

I knew that if I had to, I'd kill anyone who tried to take my or my friends lives. I wouldn't like it, but I would.

No two wrongs make a right.

This war would lead to nothing and get us nowhere.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning.

It wasn't as if I got that much sleep either, for I had tossed and turned throughout the whole night, restless.

I felt like crap.

I saw that there were even bags under my eyes when I looked into the mirror of my bathroom.

Sighing, I jumped into the shower and the warm blast of water helped ease the sleepiness away.

When I finished showering, I blow dried my hair and combed out the tangles until it fell in waves down my back. I dressed, wearing my ninja uniform, and tied up my hair into it's usual panda buns. I grabbed my weapon scrolls and some extra kunai and senbon.

It didn't take long. I saw that I had thirty minutes until the sun rose, yet I still headed out, walking slowly towards the gates.

I was, in a way, saying silent good-byes to everything I cared about for I might not ever see them again.

When I reached the gates, nearly twenty-five minutes later, I saw that most of the others were already there.

They most likely had already said their good-byes to their families and friends, well the civilian ones and the ninja who would be staying behind to protect the village, which wasn't much.

Lady Hokage was already there, her back to us, awaiting dawn before she began her speech.

The second the first rays of sunlight peaked over she began.

"Fight to _protect_ this village...the civilians, your loved ones....to protect what you love and stand for. _**Do not**_ let them take you, **your loved ones**, this village, _**your home**_ without a _fight_." All was silent, save for her voice.

She then turned to us, and I could see tears falling down her face. She knew that most likely, a lot of us would never set foot on the soil of our homeland again. She wouldn't be going with us for she was needed here, even though she could prevent most of the deaths by coming along with us. If they got our leader than we were doomed to lose to them.

She wiped away a tear and glanced briefly at the leaders of the squads before nodding.

"Kami help you all."

And we set out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

My muscles screamed for a rest, if only for but a moment, however I knew that should I rest for just one moment, it could mean my life.

I twisted my body in break-neck positions as I dodged the blows from my foe. The moment I spotted an opening I attacked, using my various amounts of kunai, senbon, and other weapons. All had been coated in a special poison of my own concoction, though I did have some antidotes just in case. The effects occurred almost immediately once the skin had been broken.

He was not to die an easy death. The poison caused excruciating pain and even the toughest of people to scream.

That was the way my victims were to die. I watched for a moment as his body writhed in agony before I turned and ran to help a comrade with their battle. I withdrew a scroll and bit the pad of my thumb. The moment the skin broke I opened the scroll and jumped into the air.

"Move!" I shouted and every Konaha ninja that was in the vicinity moved away to safety. I let the scroll fall open and I began to spin rapidly, the scroll twirling around my body as I did so. I ran my bleeding thumb along the seals of the scroll and touched several briefly. The weapons appeared almost instantly and I grabbed one after another, throwing them at the enemy ninja. They all hit their mark...the hearts. I slowed and dropped to the ground, landing on the balls of my feet, the scroll I held floated down to land beside me.

There were bodies littering the ground all around me.

I huffed and ran to the next area to help.

I saw that Ino was fighting to the best of her capability, however that just wasn't enough. Sakura had her hands full, healing the heavily wounded. I figured that the rest would be fine without me, so I rushed to Ino.

She was the one I chose to aid.

I quickly summoned a katana as I ran to her side. The moment her finished her attack was when I struck. I plunged my katana into his heart and watched as his coughed up a bit of blood and his eyes began to dull.

"Thanks." Ino said and I nodded in quick reply, it was then that I heard the footsteps coming at me.

I swiftly pulled out the katana and thrust it behind me into the enemy who decided to rush me while I was otherwise occupied.

This time, not wasting an instant, I pulled the blade out of the mans' body and went to Sakura. She was in need of help, for the enemy was attacking her to keep the others from being healed. Their plan was working apparently.

The moment I got to her she smiled and let me take over the fighting part.

I kept everyone away from her and her work. I summoned an abundance of shuriken, kunai and senbon, not wanting nor willing to risk losing one of my most precious weapons on the battle field.

If, at any moment, an enemy nin turned his attentions towards Sakura and I for longer than a brief moment, I flung a weapon that instantly killed them. I wasn't going to have her interrupted. Her work was the most important, for it was what kept most of us alive. She was the strongest medic ninja we had and it wouldn't be a good thing to lose her.

* * *

I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

The water of the hot spring felt like heaven.

Sakura had already healed my wounds and most of everyone elses'. Ino did the less major jobs since her chakra was almost depleted from fighting.

They had retreated almost an hour ago, to recuperate. This was good for us since we could now rest, and we knew they wouldn't attack again until sunrise tomorrow at least. I was going to take every moment of rest and use them for my leisure.

When I heard the snapping of twigs in the near distance my eyes widened.

I didn't have any weapons on me, practically no way of defending myself. They were all with my clothing which were laying along the banks of the spring.

I was slowly inching my way along towards the shore while keeping my eyes in the direction I heard the sounds coming from when he came through into the small clearing.

"Naruto." It was barely above a whisper, but he heard anyway and turned his attention to me. I continued my journey until I was out of the water, standing in front of him.

His pupils dilated.

The towel I had been using clung to me like a second skin.

We stood there staring at one another for only a moment.

He pulled me roughly against him and took what he wanted. Not that I didn't take all I could from him as well.

We became a tangle of limbs, tongues, and wills. We both fought for dominance over the other as we rolled along the ground. He won out though. He pressed his hard body against mine, trapping me between him and the ground...not that I'm complaining any.

My head was telling me to stop, that this wasn't the time or place but my body was saying otherwise. I usually listened to what my head was telling me, but not this time...I just couldn't.

I heated at his touch, moaning as his teeth scrapped along my neck. I pulled his mouth back to mine and was lost the moment I looked into his blue, desire clouded, eyes.

In the end, I let my body take over, dominating my every move. I was going to do this, whether I was mentally prepared or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I ached in places I didn't know existed...until last night.

The sounds of a slight snoring made me smile. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around Naruto. The bed was a little too small for two people, but that was fine with me.

Last night, after our little encounter, he had carried me to my tent so I could rest, but when I refused to let him go, he stayed. It made me so happy. We also came across several people too, who we're shocked at seeing me in his arms but I wasn't going to give up the comfort of his arms just because people were staring.

I think I'm beginning to fall for the guy...

In his sleep, he looked so peaceful.

I wish he always had that look but I knew it would never happen, not as long as he had the Fox inside him. We had been informed of that little piece of information when the village was attacked by the Akatsuki.

I felt sad for him because when we were younger, he was treated so badly, much worse than now. The civilian villagers and ninja alike had it out for him, they knew what he contained. The younger ones didn't, it was forbidden to talk about it, but we picked up how to treat him by our older family members. Parents didn't want him near their children, nor did they want him training to become a ninja.

I was one of the kids who avoided him like the plague.

I felt really bad about it when I finally got to know him a bit over the years. We didn't become good friends, but we kinda knew each other.

Neji still didn't really like Naruto all that much, even though he is a much better person than he wants to believe. He just thinks that if Sasuke can betray us, then so can Naruto. Guilt by association.

When he yawned and stretched I giggled, feeling his muscles ripple under my fingers.

He blinked and sleepily smiled down at me. I grinned.

"Morning sleepy head." We got to sleep in since we were in the first wave. This morning was the second waves turn. We had been split up into two waves of ninja. It was chosen randomly who was in each wave. The others in my team were in the first wave also so I didn't have to worry about them since I saw them last night before I went to the hot spring I had found.

"Morning beautiful." I blushed and buried my face in his chest.

"Dummy." I mumbled. He just rolled over on top of me and trapped my hands above my head. "What are you doing?! Someone might hear!"

"Only if you make a lot of noise." He stated matter-o-factly and proceeded to kiss me. I tried not to respond but in the end, I couldn't help but allow my instincts to win. Again.

* * *

"Mine." I bit his neck.

"Hey. Do we have to fight over dominance again? You and I both know I'm stronger." I giggled. "You're mine."

"Hmmm.....how about this, I'll be yours if you'll be mine?" Forever the diplomat....He grinned up at me.

"Sure." He easily agreed.

"Hey! Tenten! I need-" My head turned immediately to the opening of my tent as I watched as Sakura gingerly step into my tent. Her face became as red as a cherry when she saw us. "Oh Kami! I am sooo sorry! " Hastily backed out of the tent, stumbling.

"Umm...we might want to get dressed, don't ya think?" I slipped off of the blond and rummaged through my pack. I knew for a fact that Neji and Lee would be here momentarily.

"What's the rush? You embarressed that someone saw?" He peered at me. I was unable to read any emotions in his eyes.

"No! Never! It's just that..." I stepped into my fresh pair of underwear and shimmied them up and began putting on a bra, "I know Sakura is going to say something and then my team mates will be here."

He placed the blanket over his lap, nodding.

I put one of my few over sized shirts on.

He looked....sad I realized after a moment of studying him.

I sighed and walked over to the bed, leaning over him.

"You are still mine." I bit his bottom lip.

Then, as I was moving to sit on his lap, Neji and Lee burst into the tent.

I looked at them with vague interest and knew from the looks on their faces that this wasn't going to end well.

"Neji. Lee. Go away." I waved my hand at them and heard a low growl. It wasn't from Lee.

"Tenten." Neji snarled. "Get away from him right now."

I raised a brow at him. "And if I don't?"

"You might get hurt too." He growled out.

"You have no right to get pissed off. He's my boyfriend." He took a menacing step forward. "Look, other than your team mate, I mean nothing to you. I know your concerned that I'll get distracted or something, but I won't."

He only stared at me.

"He loves you." Naruto whispered into my ear.

I turned to look into his eyes and knew he was telling me the truth.

I turned back to Neji.

"Is that true? You love me?" My voice broke on the last question.

He just turned and left.

Lee was shaking his head at me. "That is supposed to be saved for marriage. You know Gai-sensei would disapprove."

He followed Neji out and left.

"Naruto." I turned back to him, and he had sorrow etched into his face. "Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you for that jerk."

My words did nothing to reassure him or me, because I knew that in the end, I just might.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I got this chapter idea from one of the reviews I got for the previous chapter. Thanks so much kinky-kitsune!

_**ALSO!!!!! please review! let me know what you think about this chapter and how it's soley just Tenten's thoughts. I'm thinking about placing more chapters like this throughout the story but I don't know for sure.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Neji Hyuga.**

Forever the politician.

All words, never action.

Well, at least until the situation calls for it.

Apparently I wasn't a situation for which action was called for.

He doesn't love me, not really. If he did, he'd fight for me, and he won't, because I am not worthy of the clan's last name.

What a load of bull shit. I'm so glad that I don't have a clan like that. I can do whatever I please, be with who I please and no one can say otherwise.....

**Naruto Uzumaki.**

The epitome of action.

The most unpredictable ninja alive.

Sometimes he doesn't think before he acts, but that works for him.

I'm glad he didn't wait to think about dating me through. I might not have ever gotten to know what a great guy he is if he had.

I know he doesn't love me but what we have together is good enough for now. I know he'll never leave me for Sakura and that knowledge makes me feel as if I am on top of the world. He's just not that type of guy; to use and drop for the next one to come along.

Neji would've left me (if we had been together) if his clan commanded it. I know he would. Being on his team since graduation from the academy has taught me that.

.....

.....

.....

_**Do I want Neji to fight for me?**_

I don't know.

Do I?

I mean, yes, I liked him for like ever but after all these years, why didn't he say anything if he returned my feelings.....

Is it because I don't have a last name? I know his family would never approve of a nameless girl joining their clan. They would probably disown him if he did try to marry me...

Neji would do the honorable thing and propose to me before any sexual relations happened. I mean, it would look bad for the clan if he had been with me in that way and a pregnancy resulted. Scandalous.

Would Naruto propose if I got pregnant?

What if I wasn't even pregnant....would he propose?

_**Would I want to marry Neji?**_

Probably.

I think so.

I mean, if we were together and he asked it's not like I could just say no.....

If what I felt for him had developed enough to be called '**love**' I would have said yes, and I know that what I felt....still feel for him, would've devolped into love. It's given fact.

Would I want to marry Naruto?

**_Would I want to be the mother of Neji's children?_**

If we were together (which we're not), probably.

I would love to have children someday, in the near future.

At least a girl and a boy to begin with.

But would I want to have them stuck with the same fate (ha, I used Neji's favorite word) as their father? being stuck under the control of the main branch with seals on their foreheads that could kill them instantly if they so much as looked at someone the wrong way.....

Would I want to be the mother of Naruto's children?

_**Do I want him to convince me that he loves me and that he's a better guy for me than Naruto?**_

I don't know.

Do I?

I mean, I know him better than Naruto, but up until a few hours ago I never would've thought that he would even consider me to be a girl, let alone could ever be attracted to me.....

He's a caring teammate, but we hardly see one another outside of training or missions.....

Do I want him to convince me that he cares about me and that he's a better guy for me than Neji?

_**Does he even really want me? Neji I mean.....**_

Would I just be sex to him? Well, I know he wouldn't try anything because of the clan...but if the clan wasn't all up each others butts about that sorta stuff would that be all I was to him?

Would he want to wake up every morning next to me....or would he sneak off in the early morning hours before I woke up?

Does he want me for me? I'm not sure he knows much about me....other than the fact that I have no family, I'm obsessed with shiny, pointy, metal objects, and I always wear panda buns.....

Does he even really want me? Naruto I mean.....

.....

.....

.....

I'm so confused.....

Who do I want more?

Neji or Naruto?

Cold or warm?

All talk or action?

So far, Naruto has the scale tipped in his favor but not by too much.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I felt the eyes staring hard at me but I didn't turn.

I am now used to people gawking at me for having Naruto as a lover. They are thinking, '_why would you ever be with someone like that?!'_

I want to give them the finger but I don't because I would be a waste of energy.

They are so freaking annoying.

This is why I hate people.

Call me antisocial, I don't give a fuck.

Society, society, society. Society says that to be with someone abnormal or different means you're either with them out of pity, or you're desperate. I am neither nor. Society can go to hell as well as all these people. I don't care if they are my comrades, fellow ninja, or just plain old civilians.

I just wanted to take out my scrolls and kick some ass...too bad we already won that war...if you could even call it a war.

They gave in after the second wave. Pitiful. At the time, I was glad they gave in because we got a few days off for vacation (today was the last of those three days) but now, I just want to cause bodily harm to whomever. My fingers were itching to grab hold of a kunai or shuriken but because it's against the law to harm civilians and other ninja that reside here, I don't.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as we walked towards my house.

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I grabbed his hand and pulled him almost into a run to my place. I just wanted away from all the stares.

When we got there I couldn't get the door open fast enough to my liking but I'm not complaining. When he walked in after me I slammed the door to the rest of the world shut.

He raised a brow as I scowled at the door.

I realized what I was doing after a moment and blushed.

"Sorry. I'll go get us something to drink." I brushed past him. I wasn't a foot away when he grabbed my hand, and I stopped. "Hmm?" I looked at him questioningly.

He just pulled me towards him and kissed me, a grin on his face. I giggled and moved my lips along with his, pleased.

He dropped his hold on my hand and wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me closer until I felt the slightest of brushes of our bodies touching. I entangled my fingers in his hair.

Abruptly he stopped and let go of me.

"I'll go get the drinks." He stalked into the kitchen.

I whimpered because I wanted more and I didn't get it. I'm pitiful, I know. I'm wanton already and we've only been having sex for a few days....

When he returned I had already sat down on the sofa and began flipping through the channels.

He placed my cup on the coffee table and sat down, on the cushion farthest from my own, and sipped from his.

After ten minutes I began to worry. Maybe I had done something wrong....

"Did I do something? Wrong I mean...." He looked at me and after a tense moment he shook his head before turning his attentions back to the movie I had settled on.

I bit my bottom lip but didn't say anything. when he got up to get some popcorn, I left and locked myself in my room.

I know I'm supposed to be strong and all that but it hurt. I did do something wrong and he wouldn't tell me what it was...

I sat on my bed for the longest time (six minutes) before I heard his footsteps in the hall, nearing my room. Half of that time was for the popcorn and the other half was for me to get back, I assume he thought I went to the bathroom.

"Tenten..."

"..."

He sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"..."

"Look, it's not you...it's me..."

My breathing hitched as I rushed to the door and yanked it open. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I...I...I guess...."

I felt tears sting my eyes. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He turned and headed for the front door. After a moment of standing stupidly in my doorway I ran after him.

"I deserve to know." I said when I stepped in front of the only door that led outside.

"Tenten..."

"Naruto...tell me."

"Look, you shouldn't be with me."

"And why is that? Because you contain the nine tailed fox?"

"...Partially..."

"What other reason?"

"..."

"Is it Neji?" I crossed my arms.

"..."

"It is! Isn't it?!"

"...Yes..."

"I told you! I won't leave you for him!"

He sighed. "Tenten, please move. I want to go home."

"Please, Naruto don't do this!" I moved to put my hand on his shoulder but he walked around me and left, quietly closing the door behind him.

I slid to my knees and cried into the palms of my hands.

I must have been there for at least two hours before I got up and stumbled into the kitchen, numbly yanking open the freezer door and pulling out my double chocolate fudge ice cream. I walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water to let if thaw out a bit and grabbed a spoon but didn't get a bowl.

It was going to be a long night of drowning my sorrows.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The target had to die.

I don't give a fuck if it wasn't alive, it just had to be obliterated.

I know it's irrational to take out my anger and sadness on a dummy but it's not like I could take it out on the real person.

Naruto means a lot to me, even if I am pissed off at him.

Two days ago, we broke up...he thought I was better off with Neji which is total bull shit. I don't want to be with Neji. I want to be with him but he won't listen.

I yell out a battle cry as I rip out my katana from it's sheath and attack the dummy. In seconds it's just a bunch of straw and cloth.

I stand there, my katana's blade touching the ground, huffing to catch my breath.

Tears begin to blur my vision.

_**The asshole!**_

I drop the weapon and pull out a scroll.

I take a breath to calm myself before I viciously bite my thumb. I jump up as high as I can and pull the scroll open, spinning rapidly. As the scroll unravels I run my thumb down it, summoning weapons left and right. For brief seconds, they appear to hover before they begin a descent to the earth. I grab them up almost as soon as they begin to fall and throw them.

This time, I have no target, just throwing to relieve my stress and tire myself out so I don't try to kill someone, anyone who happens by. The dummy didn't do much for me, other than anger me even more.

When I dropped back down to the earth, the scroll floated down, landing on the ground beside me. I let out a sigh and picked it up, rolling it back up.

This time, when the tears come, I cannot stop them. I fell to my knees, the scroll falling out of my hands, rolling out again, as I cry bitterly.

My sobs echo in the deserted forest area surrounding me.

Nothing ever goes right for me, nothing...

....

....

....

The first drop of rain hit my nose, and I just sat there.

And waited...

After about two more minutes, it began poring down, and I was soaked in less than a minute of just sitting there.

The cool rain felt heavenly against my heated skin.

When I knew I was in danger of catching a cold, I got up and began walking slowly back to my home.

The streets were deserted.

Everyone was sitting inside their homes, dry and warm and cozy.

I just moved mechanically, not registering my feet moving on their own accord.

My shoulders were slumped over in defeat.

When I walked past Naruto's apartment complex, I felt a sting of tears and soon they were mingling with the rain.

I wondered how my team mates would think of me if they saw me now.

My hair was a tangled mess, the perfect buns now in disarray and all over the place. My clothes clung to me like a second skin. My nose and eyes were probably red from all the crying.

...but then again...I don't care what they think anymore. Not Gai-sensei, not Lee, and especially not Neji.

All they do is judge.

Especially Neji.

Gai and Lee both think everyone is good. we're not.

Neji thinks we should strive for perfection. No one is perfect. No one. Not even him.

When I get to my apartment door, I automatically open it and kick off my shoes. Only a few seconds after I close the door, there's a knock. I stiffen and turn to it before yanking it open.

In my doorway stands a very wet Naruto.

Just as I'm about to slam the door in his face he puts his foot in the way.

"Tenten! Wait! Can I talk to you?"I glare at his foot.

"Well, I'm guessing I'll have to let you since I know you won't leave me alone." I pull open the door and turn my back on him, dropping onto the sofa, wet clothes and all.

He sighs and sits down on the sofa next to me after he closes the door. I scoot away as far as I can to have as much distance between us as possible.

"Make it quick. I'd like to take a hot shower if you don't mind."

"Look, I...I was stupid." It was quiet for a moment. "I know you wouldn't leave me for him."

"Then why are you here?" A part of me, the stupid part, hopes it's because he wants to be with me again. The other hopes he'll leave soon because I know I'm going to cry soon. Again...

"I wanted to let you know...I'm going out with Sakura. We got together yesterday." It takes everything in me not to attack him.

"...out." I murmur.

"Huh?"

"Out."

"Ten-"

"GET. OUT. NOW." I'm up on my feet. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

He jumps up, puts his hands out in front of his, backing away slowly.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He almost trips over his feet as he makes a mad dash for the door.

I'm breathing heavily.

When the door shuts behind him, I almost collapse to my knees, but I use the hallway wall to get to my bathroom. I slowly strip my clothes off, tossing them hap hazardously onto the floor and yank out my hair ties. I then step gingerly into the tub and turn on the water, taking a long, hot and steamy bath for the first time in ages. I usually only take them to get rid of stress, otherwise it's all showers.

....but I think this day calls for one...

Don't you?

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm going to only update this story twice a month...maybe three times. I wanna work on origional stuff and other fics. **


	10. Chapter 10

Today, I am a new woman.

All that past stuff, it doesn't matter. All that I care about now is everything resuming back to normal. Or at least, back to the closest it can be to normal.

I wear my hair down, but held from my face with bobby pins. My clothing consisted of a white tank top, blue jean cut off shorts, and sandals.

Today is my first day of vacation. I know it's a little late to be having a vacation this late in the year, but oh well. I think I deserve it. Apparently so does Lady Tsunade because she agreed without hesitation when I went to her office days ago and requested a while off.

**"I am near the breaking point. I cannot do this any longer M'Lady." Sobs ripped through my body. **

**"I understand. You'll be sent to Suna for a much needed vacation." Her eyes were soft with understanding. **

**"Thank you M'Lady." I rubbed at the tears that fell down my cheeks. **

**"You'll leave in the morning. I'll leave it up to you whether or not to inform anyone of this vacation. I also expect you to not to slack in your training." **

**"Hai." I nodded vigorously. **

**"Dismissed."**

As soon as I was allowed to leave, I ran back to my apartment and packed. I could hardly wait for the sun to come up so I could leave. thankfully, I didn't run into anyone as I left the village. The only ones who knew of my departure would be the Hokage and the two ninja guarding the gates. I assume my team now knows, seeing as how I've been missing quite a few days now.

When I had first arrived in Suna, I thought I was going to melt from the heat, but Temari has helped me adjust to the temperature. I know when I get back home, I'll have a nice tan.

The Kazekage and his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, are very kind to me. I don't think they know of the drama that was occurring in Konaha, thank Kami. It will be nice to be around people who don't judge you because of your past mistakes.

Today, Temari is going to be showing me around the village. I'm headed to their home right now.

The feel of the hot sun on my skin makes me happy. No one is out quite yet. It is only eight in the morning, so I'm enjoying the deserted streets while it'll last.

I find the way to their home easy to get to from the hotel I'm staying at.

The guards at the gate don't stop me from entering, so I just head right in. Immediately I am attacked by the sweet aroma of syrup and the sounds of frying batter.

Pancakes. _Delicious. _

I follow my nose to the kitchen to see a man cooking. Any man who knows how to cook this good is definitely a keeper. Plus, from behind, he isn't all to bad looking. The nice firm butt is totally pinch-able.

"Can I have some?" He turns at my voice, and I see that it's Kankuro. I have to keep myself from choking on the saliva that had pooled in my mouth.

"Sure. Gaara's already gone, and Temari is worried that they'll go straight to her hips." He says easily. "I think she's only thinking like that because of that **_damn Nara boy_** from your village."

"Probably." I say, giggling in surprise. He must really hate Shikamaru from the tone he used. "though, she may have some competition with Ino, 'cause they seemed kinda chummy last time I saw him and her together."

"Oh, Kami. Don't let her hear you say that. She'll practically run straight to konaha if she did, and would never come back until she forced him into marrying her." He gripped.

We hear footsteps in the hall and stop talking.

"Kankuro, make me something to eat!" Temari demands as she walks into the room. She blinks at the sight of me. "Oh, hey Tenten."

There is a long and awkward silence.

"Why do I get the feeling something is going on here?" Her eyes narrowed as she takes us both in.

We burst out laughing.

"What the hell?"

"Nothing sis." Kankuro says when he composes himself and turns back to the stove. "Absolutely nothing at all."

She stares at us long and hard before sighing in defeat. "Want to go now?"

"Actually-" Kankuro cut me off.

"Actually, unlike some people I know, Tenten here likes to eat and doesn't starve herself for the sake of a guy." We girls both look at him, me in shock that he would say such a thing to his sister, and her in confusion, the, slowly it turns into anger and rage.

"Kankuro!" She hits him upside the head, and I am reminded of how Sakura does that to Naruto. Instantly a knife-like pain cuts into my gut and I have to take a deep breath to calm myself.

They laugh and she hugs him before plopping down into the chair next to mine at the table.

"Hurry up, old man!"

"Yeah, yeah. I got you're _'old man'_." He places the last of the pancakes on the plate and places it on the middle of the table before he goes back to the cabinet for plates for the two of us. Then, he rummages through the fridge and pulls out a bowl of peaches and places it on the table in front of Temari and gives me a plate. He pulls out three forks and two knives form the dish drainer and hands them out respectively.

"Eat up." He mutters and stacks four of the fluffy pancakes on his plate and slathers them in syrup before taking a healthy bite. I take three of the remaining five, and do the same as Kankuro. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Temari as she eats only enough to sustain a small bird.

She waits politely for me to finish.

* * *

**A/N: I love a sudden twist, don't you? Read and review. Thanks! **

**Sorry it took so long to make this new chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This part of the chapter isn't in Tenten's POV, but in Tsunade's. **

* * *

**_Konaha_**

I stare, bored at the huge pile of paperwork for a long moment before I heave a huge sigh and pull the top paper off the stack.

Something about opening a new store. I sign my signature without reading it all the way through, and put the paper in the finished pile.

...

...

...

After about an hour, and I'm halfway through with the paperwork that comes with this damn job of being Hokage, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say without glancing up from the document I'm reading. It's about expanding the school.

"M'Lady. There is a matter that you need to know about." The sound of Sakura's voice has me looking up.

"Yes?"

"It's just that-"

"Lady Hokage-sama!" There is shouting and appearing out of nowhere in front of my desk is mini Gai, Rock Lee. "Hokage-sama! Our flower! She is missing! We must send someone to look for her! She has most likely been kidnapped! Oh, what will we-"

"Lee!" The Hyuuga prodigy snaps as he stalks in the room after him. "Sorry your ladyship."

"Granny!"

I feel my eye brows begin to twitch.

"Granny! You have to do something about this! Oh, hey Sakura-chan"

They all begin to speak at once, and it becomes a blur.

I take a deep breath. "One at a time please."

They don't hear me over the level of their voices.

"Hello?" I try to get their attention by speaking a little higher, but I am still ignored as they spout off whatever it is that is wrong.

After listening to them for another minute, I snap.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell as I jump to my feet, slamming my hand on the desk, breaking it in half. They all shut up as soon as the desk fell over in halves. "Damn it! That's the third one this week!"

I am angry enough to throw the pieces though the wall, but I don't because it was just repaired and I don't want to have the paperwork build up again while they work on construction in my office.

"Okay." I open my fist and close it a few times. "Naruto, you first, because I don't want to have to listen to your voice any longer than I have to right now."

He swallows hard before gaining the courage to speak. "Granny, I'm tired of all these low ranked missions. Can't I be assigned a few A-ranked ones?"

"Whatever, come see me in the morning. Now get out." He slowly backs away, and out the door before making a mad dash to escape. "Sakura."

"Hai. There has been a fire at the hospital, and a lot of the files have been destroyed."

"There are copies of every file that the hospital contains in the file room on the third floor."

"Hai." She formally bows and jogs out the room.

I turn to Neji and Lee. "So you were saying something about someone being kidnapped?"

"It was Tenten M'Lady! she has been missing for a few days now! Gai said we should wait to report her missing because she is after all a grown woman, but she never misses this much!" Lee began crying like a little girl.

"She's fine." I say, crossing my arms.

"Where is she?!"

"Out on a solo mission. She'll be back soon enough." I won't tell them the truth. if she didn't inform them of her where abouts, then she has good reason and I won't tell if she didn't want such information known.

"Do you know when?" Neji inquires.

"As soon as she's done and ready to come back." I can tell from the looks in their eyes that they wish to question me further, but they don't. Probably in fear that I'll cause them bodily harm. "Dismissed."

They depart with hesitation, but leave none the less.

"Shizune?"

"Hai?" She asks as she comes into the office.

"Bring me some Sake."

"Now, you know you shouldn't have any Sake, Tsunade-sama." She scolds.

I glower at her.

"Shizune, bring me some damn Sake!" I demand. She rushes off.

...

...

"I hate everyone."

* * *

**A/N: Now back to Tenten's POV**

* * *

_**Suna**_

The sun is like a ball of blazing fire that seems to scorch all that its' rays touched, and yet, we're inside and it's like a hundred degrees out here!

I wiped at the beads of sweat that had accumulated on my forehead.

Temari giggles as I do this.

"Why is it so hot? How do you stand this heat?" I demand.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it soon enough." She says reassuringly, which reminds me. How long am I'm staying here exactly? Lady Tsunade never did specify how long I could stay.

I shrug slightly. If she needs me sooner than I think I should go back, she'll send someone here after me.

We have already explored all there is of Suna that Temari dubs interesting for a newcomer. We're back at the house. Gaara is still at the office, and Kankuro is out on a mission, though he should be back tonight about the same time as Gaara.

We're all going out to a fancy restaurant or something is what Temari told me. Their treat to me. At least i don't have to worry about paying for a lot of things. Since I'm here as a guest, the hotel room I'm staying in is already paid for, so I can stay as long as I need to, and they'll feed me. Nice huh?

There is nothing to watch on t.v. so were stuck flipping through magazines.

As we turn a page, we make a comment on whether or not we like what the model is wearing.

I'm just glad that the sun will be setting soon and we'll be heading out to dinner.

The dress and matching heels I'm wearing tonight is something we got while we were out today.

A beautiful floor length black dress had ribbons and such all over it, but not enough to where it was overdone. I didn't even have to pay for either of them. The owner of the shop gave them to me when she found out I was a guest of the Kazekage and his family.

Temari also is going to do my make-up and hair. She says she will beautify me.

I'm just glad I can see what the night life is like here. Maybe it'll be a lot different than Konaha's.

As I'm contemplating this, the front door slams open and in walks Kankuro. He has a carefree grin on his face.

"What up ladies? Oh, Gaara said to meet him there. He still has some paperwork to do." He says, scratching the back of his head.

"We're going to get ready. You, go take a shower, I can smell you from here."

"Yeah, yeah." He walks down the hall to his room.

"And don't forget to dress nice. And no face paint!" She calls after him before the door shuts. She turns to me. "Come on."

I follow her into the hall to her room since my dress is hanging in her closet.

It's just a beautiful as I remember. Before I get the chance to pull it off the hanger, I'm stopped by Temari. "No, first we do hair and make-up."

I make a face but oblige her, sitting down in front of the vanity table. I close my eyes and let her work her magic.

...

...

...

Ten minutes later, I take a peek and almost collapse.

My hair is in an up-do with various curls lose to frame my face. Not to mention, my eyes look large and doe-ish. Damn, do I look good.

"Speechless, I know. I'm just that good." Temari giggles before shooing me. "Now, go and put on that dress. I'll go and get ready in my bathroom. When you're done, go and see if Kankuro is ready yet, 'kay?"

I nod. She takes various supplies, along with her blue silk dress, into her bathroom and I am left alone.

I easily pull of my tank top, and shimmy out of my shorts, then slip the dress on, zipping it up with no problem.

When I am satisfied that it is settled nicely, I look into the full length mirror that hangs on the back of her room door.

I take a deep breath and can't stop the smile.

I am beautiful.

Me.

The tomboy.

I giggle, then compose myself. I slide on the shoes and step out into the hall.

I then head to Kankuro's room and knock briefly before letting myself in.

The shocking sight of him just now walking out of the bathroom without any scrap of clothing nearly causes me to faint. I feel my face flame from the back of my neck all the way to my bangs.

"I am SO sorry!" I tightly shut my eyes and turn around to run out the room, only to head straight into the door.

I feel the back of my head hit the carpet, and lay there awhile. Beautiful! If my hair is messed up, I'm going to be killed. I hear the sound of a drawer being pulled open and rummaging. I finally open my eyes and sit up. A somewhat clothed (only boxers) Kankuro helps me up.

"Sorry!"

"No prob." He says easily, like it's no skin off his back.

I practically run out the room with his laughter following me.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review. Thanks! **

**This is my Christmas present to you all. Hope you love it!**


End file.
